Odissey's End
by lilyme
Summary: There shouldn't be sad faces and bad thoughts tonight. It was the best day in a long time, so this sudden mood in Arizona had Callie worried.


**Author:** lilyme  
 **Summary:** There shouldn't be sad faces and bad thoughts tonight. It was the best day in a long time, so this sudden mood in Arizona had Callie worried.  
 **Characters:** Callie/Arizona  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended! All mistakes are mine.

* * *

It was quiet in the apartment except for the soft sound of a door being clicked shut.

"She's out like a light," Callie whispered with a smile, as she turned her attention towards the living room. "Don't think she even be noticed me tucking her in. She was just completely tired out."

"Yeah," she heard the faint reply and focused on Arizona standing at the large window, with her arms crossed and looking out over New York's midnight skyline pensively.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Callie inquired gently, stepping over to where the blonde stood.

There shouldn't be sad faces and bad thoughts tonight. It was the best day in a long time, so this sudden mood in Arizona had Callie worried.

Did Arizona have doubts about all this? About moving here? For their daughter's sake so that Sofia could have both her parents with her again?

She knew that for one thing New York really wasn't the blonde's favorite place in the world.

And not just because of this, it certainly was a big step, so Callie could certainly understand if there were any qualms.

But she was so, so thankful Arizona had been willing to come here.

For so many reasons.

"Nothing's wrong," Arizona quickly returned before Callie got the wrong assumption. "I just... I thought about how she deserves to be tired. In general, you know? With everything she had to endure in the last years. The moving around and flights just to get from one parent to the other. Constant readjustments in a new home. It's just a hard thing to do for a child, is all," she shrugged.

"I know what you mean," Callie confessed with a sigh, she herself having spent long evenings comforting Sofia when she was sad and missed her mommy or had trouble finding her place in her new surroundings.

It was more than once that she had wondered if they had done the right thing back then. And even more than that she had felt awful for putting their girl through all this. Especially since she had initiated this big change in their lives.

"But this time it's different," she spoke decisively. "You'll see tomorrow... this last long and exhausting flight will be forgotten, and she'll want to show you all around her favorite places in New York to make you feel at home!" she reassured as she uncrossed Arizona's arms and carefully drew them around her own body. "She's really looking forward to this, and to you being here, you know? Because she knows that New York is forever".

"Forever," Arizona nodded as she pulled Callie closer, sighing "No more moving around," as she snuggled into Callie's embrace. So new, yet so familiar.

This right here was definitely one good thing about New York. And maybe in time, she would learn to love this city as well.

"Well, at least until she goes to college to become a doctor," Callie added as she relished the blonde's warmth against her. So thankful to be able to feel it again. Something that had been long gone but never forgotten.

Arizona laughed lightly into the nape of the other woman's neck, "You know, she already got your bedside manner with patients".

"How's that?" Callie pulled back a tiny bit to be able to look at her.

Confronted with the questioning look, Arizona realized she hadn't quite told Callie about the numerous times Sofia had not been at school in the last weeks of the school year, but had spend the days with her at the hospital. "It's a long story," she just said, knowing she needed to tell Callie at some point. "But she's so much like you," she continued instead, knowing there were much better times for this serious talk than tonight. Than this exact moment. "And it reminded me every day how much I missed you.

Callie smiled gently. "I missed you too. And I'm so happy you're here."

They were on a good way back towards each other.

Once more.

But this time it was final.

And they all knew it.

They had lived through so much in the last years. Had been with other people, turned their lives upside down to be with someone else.

Yet their hearts had never truly found rest.

In the end it had become clear to the that there was only one person they forever wanted to be with.

And tonight was the beginning of their new life.

Here in New York.

END


End file.
